1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sensors in general, and in particular to nano-photonic force sensors. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanically-tunable nano-photonic force sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Cell mechanics plays a critical role in many fundamental biological processes such as embryonic morphogenesis, angiogenesis, inflammation and wound healing. A variety of studies in developmental biology and genetics, which includes RNA interference (RNAi), can be facilitated by localized microsurgery capable of delivering genetic materials into biological model systems such as Drosophila melanogaster.
However, any forces applied to the surface of a cell may lead to variations in viscoelastic moduli from one region of the cytoplasm to another. Also, in order for the developmental biology and genetics studies to be carried out in vivo, damages caused by penetration of cell membranes need to be minimized. Thus, new tools are needed to allow in vivo cellular analysis of cell division and growth to be performed.
The present disclosure provides a mechanically-tunable nano-photonic force sensor capable of measuring mechanical interactions, cytoskeletal geometry and intracellular force of a cellular structure.